Birthday Cake
by NerdiePunk
Summary: Kyoya's pissed and it's all Tamikis fault, as if that's a shocker, but he wants to make it up to him, but how?
1. Anger

"Yes, Milord?" Kyoya asked with hatered in his voice.

I was 3 a.m. When Tamiki told him to come over. It was now 3:45 and Kyoya wasn't really in a pleasing mood, for he was never much of a morning person. What pissed him off the most is how "Milord" thought he could call a meeting when ever it stricked his fancy.

"I think it's about time we took Haruhi away, too many boys chasing after her..." Tamiki started to rant, pacing back and forth.

Kyoya tightened his lips, trying not to show the club president his gritted teeth. Tamiki's unhealthy obsession with the poor girl set him on edge. He felt that the dim-witted teen cared for no ones feelings but his own. Kyoya always kept a distance from his feelings, but with every glance Tamiki made his heart skip a beat. But he couldn't deal with the one sided conversation going on right now.

"...Maybe a chastity belt would do good..."

"SHUT IT! JUST SHUT IT!," Kyoya screamed. "It's all about Haruhi! What about me?! What about my feelings?!"

Without a single thought, he shouted his feelings, something that would never normally happen. An uncomfortable heat started to slowly rise to his cheeks as he stood embarrassed in front of Tamiki. Shock was the only reaction he could read off the presidents face. Confussion started to appear with every passing second.

"Kyoya? Do you like Haruhi too?" Tamiki asked innocently. "If that's the case, I wouldn't really want to share my little girl, but for you, I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Do you hear me you idiot? It's not all about your precious little girl! Is that all you care about? A girl you haven't even know for that long?"

The ebony haired teen painted in rage before storming out the doors fuming. The dense host club president just stood there still, with a blank stare. He had never seen Kyoya this mad sense middle school when showed his true self for the first time. Tamiki, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't move an inch while in his state of shock.

...


	2. Sadness

(Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever, writers block is killer!)

"Hey boss! Why ya so down?" the twins asked.

Tamaki was in his normal spot in the corner, only strange part was that it was club hours. He was there all day, almost missing most of his classes. In the halls, he didn't wave to the swooning girls or even attack his "little girl" when they passed in the hall. Most wouldn't expect him to mop so much over Kyoya's outburst sense it was an everyday thing, but the words circled in his mind.

"Um...If you made someone close to you mad...but don't know how...How do you make up with them?" Tamaki asked with a slight hesitation, for he was scared of the twins answer.

Hikaru gave a little smirk and whispered into the sad teens ear. "One time, Kaoru got me so mad we almost stopped talking. Everything was fine once he made me some...'special' cake.~"

Tamaki perked up and grabbed the boys uniform. "Tell me home to make this special cake!"

Hikaru brushed Tamaki's hands off him and leaned in close whispering so Kaoru wouldn't hear. The host clubs king blushed up to his ears, eagerly listening to the detailed instructions. When Hikaru was done, Tamaki slowly staggered out of the room, mumbling the instructions to him self. The twins laughed until Kaoru thought for a bit and snapped at his twin.

"Did you tell him what I did that one time for our birthday?!" He had his hands on Hikaru's throat, tempted to squeeze.

"Yes~" Hikaru snickered, "I had to, or else he'd be mopping in the corner for the rest of his life!"

Kaoru pouted and released his twin. "Let's just hope Kyoya doesn't die of a nose bleed."

...


	3. Frustration

A soft knock could be barely heard in Kyoya's room.

"What?!" He barked from his bed.

A maid came in shaking like a dog and whispered something softly. Out of frustration, Kyoya threw one of his big pillows right at her head which sadly she was not able to dodge. The now crying maid ran out of the room slamming the door closed. Right outside stood a bundle of maids who have had a similar situations.

"Is everyone trying to piss me off?!" Kyoya screamed into his last remaining pillow.

He didn't know what to do. He was still mad at Tamiki for being a complete idiot but he didn't want to be the one to say sorry for his uncalled for outburst. His pride was too big for him to do anything of the sort. Sense he didn't have a Tamiki to beat, he had been pounding his fists into his bed all day long. In the middle of one of his outbursts, the family butler came in and made himself heard with a loud cough. Kyoya almost jumped out of his skin.

"What?!"

The butler cleared his throat and kindly said, "A present has arrived for you, master Kyoya."

He only waved at him to bring it in and leaned back on his head board. When the "present" came in, he sat up straight and went lack jaw. Anyone would be surprised if a giant cake was being pushed into their bed room. All left the room and Kyoya got up to get a closer look at it.

"What the hell?..."


	4. Neutral

"I don't want this, take it away!" Kyoya shouted at the door hoping to catch the attention of his servants.

No one responded so he just started to head back to his bed sense he wasn't really a fan of sweets. As he walked passed the huge cake he heard a soft sound. He got closer and realized it was dance music you'd hear at a bar. Not caring, Kyoya only rolled his eyes and walked on. A load thump came from behind him and a squishing sound of cake hitting the hard floor. Still not caring he walked on.

"Hey!" Came from the cake.

Kyoya turned around with dull eyes and saw a shirtless Tamiki with his hands on his hips half way poking out of the cake. Off to the side was the top of the cake mushed into the floor. Kyoya shifted his eyes from Tamiki and the floor-cake.

"You're cleaning that up you idiot." Kyoya stated in a flat tone as he turned to head back to his bed.


End file.
